The Kryptonian
The Kryptonian is Kevin's first ITM character History of The Kryptonian The Kryptonian started out as a brawler, when the worlds came crashing together Kevin found himself with Superman style superpowers, but this alone was not enough to survive in the new world. He was soon approached by none other than Tyler Durdan to compete in a super powered Fight Club. Kevin agreed and took the name The Kryptonian. After his first fight he fashioned himself a super suit and continued to fight every day until his old friends showed up and killed Durdan. The Kryptonian then joined the party and fought up the rest of Mt. Ordeals with them having his class changed to Barbarian after defeating Bahumut. With his new suit of Superman styled armor The Kryptonian continued to fight alongside the rest of his friends and gained power at a startling rate, although he never matched the "top tier" party members he proved his caliber many times in many fights. It was The Kryptonian's summon along with Marshall's Angel Arm that allowed the party to beat Zable Far, and his sword that channeled the power for the final strike against the Nexus Beast. The Kryptonian also played a vital role in getting the party through the bowels of hell when he enslaved the Balrog that the team used to fake their own capture. The Kryptonian fought in the Dark Tournament in several disguises to not reveal the true strength of his power and to always have an upper hand on his opponents this strategy allowed him to get through the tournament without losing a single match. Sadly The Kryptonian's show of power ended there as the rest of the heavy lifting was done by Mika's Quixotic Unity. Powers and Trainers Natural Abilities Kryptonian Strength Heat Vision Flight Kryptonian Invulnerability Ice Breath X-ray vision Telescopic vision Super Breath Super Speed Microscopic vision Eidetic Memory Battle Orders Shout Battle Command Whirlwind Berserk Ground Stomp Seismic Slam Leap (d3 version) Ground Stomp Elemental Spirit Abilities Resist Fire (from Salamando) Resist Water (from Undine) Resist Light (from Wisp) Resist Wind (from Dijinn) Resist Earth (from Gnome) Force of Nature (from Dryad) Enslave Demon (from Shade) Avatar of Lyssa (from Luna) Lobo Training Strength Regeneration Immortality Duplication Yggdrasill Training Indignation Judgement Retribution Teleportation Holy Lance Angel Wings Lifeless Being Super Hearing The Right of the Pact (Summoning) Summon: Efreet Summon: Undine Summon: Sylph Summon: Luna & Aska Summon: Volt Summon: Gnome Summon: Celsius Summon: Maxwell Summon: Origin Additional Summons Summon: Zable Far Summon: Bahamut Summon: Nexus Beast Sora Training Keyblade's chosen one Fire Fira Firaga Thunder Thundara Thundaga Blizzard Blizzara Blizzaga Cure Cura Curaga Gravity Gravira Graviga Stop Stopra Stopga Magnet Mangera Mangega Reflect Reflera Reflega Aero Aerora Aeroga Valor Form Wisdom Form Limit Form Master Form Final Form Anti Form Summon: Simba Summon: Genie Summon: Dumbo Summon: Bambi Summon: Mushu Summon: Tinker Bell Summon: Chicken Little Summon: Stitch Summon: Peter Pan All Kingdom Hearts Passive abilities Isley of the North Traning Sword Mastery Yoki Manipulation Awakened transformation Arm transformation Yoma Senses Yoki Detection Yoki Mastery Limb Extension Dr. Light Training Light Spectrum manipulation Professor X Training Possession Illusion casting Hypnosis Psionic Telepathy Psychic Telekinesis Additional Pictures Master Form.png|Master Form Anti-Form.png|Anti Form Final Form.png|Final Form Valor Form.PNG|Valor Form Wisdom Form.png|Wisdom Form Supescostume.png|Original Costume